Eli Ayase
Eli Ayase (絢瀬絵里 Ayase Eri) is a main character in the fan-made series [http://pika-love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Pika_Love_Live_Wiki Pika Love Live]. Eli's a member of the idol group called [http://love-live.wikia.com/wiki/Muse µ's] and the student council president. She is a third year student along with Nozomi and Nico. Eli is shown to be a perfect role model to the students in Otonokizaka High School. Her image color is ice-blue. Personality Eli is shown to be a perfect role model to the students in Otonokizaka High School. As the former student council president, she is often portrayed as a cold and strict character due to her responsibilities, and being against the idea of Honoka Kousaka and her friends forming an idol group to get more attention from the public. However, ironically, Nozomi Toujou reveals that Eli was also trying to save the school, but was denied permission to take action by the chairwoman. Eli is highly respected and well-known among the students, especially among her juniors. Unlike Nozomi, she appears rather stoic and skeptical in the early episodes, but it is shown that Eli is actually very kind and caring towards people who are close to her, like her little sister. She is also dependable as her grandmother entrusted her the responsibility of preventing the school from being shut down. Other than being admirable, Eli also has a lot of fans in the school. After she joined the group, their popularity rose and their ranking among the school idols increased, achieving more fame. Honoka also complimented her beauty, saying that she is beautiful, tall, and has a great body shape. On top of that, she is also very mature and level-headed and acts as a strategist in promoting their group, as she planned to introduce μ's in Akihabara by having a street performance. Despite being portrayed as level-headed, Eli can sometimes have an unexpected side to her and it was revealed by Nozomi that she almost ate a plastic chocolate once, thinking it was real. Other source material such as the Love Live! School idol diary and animated shorts also show her with a more playful personality. She is also afraid of the dark and haunted-house monsters Character Design Eli has shoulder length blonde hair done up in a high ponytail with a white scrunchy and blue eyes. Her school uniform consists of a dark blue blazer with a white button-up shirt underneath. A skirt with a stripe pattern of light blue, dark blue and red. long black tights and black shoes and a light green bow with dark green stripes for third year students. Songs Solo Arifureta Kanashimi no Hate Kaku mo Yuubi na Hi to Narite Duo Garasu no Hanazono (With Nozomi) Storm in Lover (with Umi) Group Kakumei desu ne? Kamisama! (with With Nico, Honoka, Nozomi and Hanayo) Love wing bell (with Hanayo, Maki, Nico, Nozomi and Rin) ？←HEARTBEAT (with Nozomi and Nico) BIBI Cutie Panther Diamond Princess no Yuuutsu Fuyu ga Kureta Yokan Love Novels Natsu, Owaranai de. PSYCHIC FIRE Saitei de Saikou no Paradiso Sakkaku CROSSROADS Silent tonight Trouble Busters Background Eli is partly Russian from her grandmother. Because of this, she is known to say the Russian word "хорошо" (pronounced as "Harasho"), which means "Good" or "Okay." She has a younger sister named Ayase Alisa. She told Umi that her family has been living abroad since they were little and haven't really adapted to the lifestyle in Japan yet. Her grandmother is also an alumni of Otonokizaka High School, which furthered her urge to defend her school from getting shut down. It is shown that her mother and grandmother did ballet through the glimpse of the photos in her room, and it's a legacy passed down to Eli as she was also a ballet dancer herself when she was younger. However, later it is revealed that Eli was actually at the bottom of the list in ballet compared to the other dancers and could barely pass the auditions. Due to her constant failures, she gave up her dream of becoming a ballet dancer and gradually tried to close her heart and distance herself from her dream to shine and dance again. Trivia *Her favorite food is chocolate. *She hates dried plums, seaweed. *Her hobbies are making quilts and accessories. *Her Star Sign is Libra. Gallery 426px-Eli_pure_r750_t.jpg 426px-Eli_cool_sr110_t.jpg 426px-Eli_cool_ssr938_t.jpg 426px-Eli_cool_ur691_t.jpg